Together
by Erratic angel
Summary: -Yes, after everything Uchiha Sasuke was one lucky guy.- Oneshot. hope you like it. please review!


**Together.**

Lately he's been questioning his bad luck and the way life seems to keep finding ways to make him suffer.

Now, standing in front of a cold and quiet grave

It was so not right.

She was never been cold, less quiet.

-

-

-

-

-

_Tell me…_

-

-

-

-

_Is it __worth to live after everything? _

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

That's the question, _is it worth to live after everything?_ After losing his entire family, after killing his own brother, tried to kill his best friend, abandon his village, his friends, his home, after losing… her, after losing almost everything again? It certainly wasn't the best memories one could have.

Looking around…

...All the graves…

...All his family…

-

-

-

-

_Death_

His gaze travel from name to name, memory to memory, everyone was an important part of the clan, an important part of him and finally drop in one in particular, the one right next to the grave of the person that not to long ago use to be the source of his happiness, adorned with narcissus and letters full of sympathy and love, The grave that belong to…

**Uchiha Sakura.**

That grave makes the other one next to it look shamefully neglected, lonely… forgotten.

The sharp feels of guilt pierce his heart. Retrieving all the weeds from the rough surface, a faint almost despairing inscription could be read.

**Uchiha Mikoto.**

_No mother, I haven't forgotten about you. __Is only because she recently left me, i__t is natural in my ever present pain t__o cover your sweet image in my mind w__ith the one of the woman I loved__…_

_No…_

He shakes his head and corrects his statement.

…_the woman I love._

Bending down, he caresses both of the names script on the stone. Eyes close… if only they could stay that way forever. He will never open them to reality, a reality without those precious persons that loved him so much. How could he? Now, that they're gone.

_And now you tow will live in my memories forever. __Like the sunrise and the sunset of my history, t__he beginning and the end of my journey, t__he nest and the grave of my glory;__With you, I was born; with her, I was murder!_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Is it __worth to live after everything? _

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

-

-

-

-Tousan!!-

He turns around to see his daughter. and he always see the same things. Those are the things that keep his eyes open.

Black hair

_Mother…_

Green eyes

_Sakura…_

The little girl approaches the thumb of her mother with sadness in her eyes, softly she breathes out…

-Kaasan…- suddenly her gaze catches the name next to the one of her mother and her sad look become more like confuse and curios look.

-Is that obaasan grave?-

-Aa.-

Tracing with her tiny finger every letter of the name on the stone, singing she turn her head toward her father and glare at him.

- I bet she would let me join the academy.-

-You are still too young and… weak. - He says in a mocking tone that always made her mad.

-Yeah? Well…. - she breathes in as to input was she's going to say next -You're... **annoying**.-

A little scold flew to his face as a flash of memories pass trough his mind.

Memories of her, his sakura, some of it weren't happy, warm and bright, but her name was such a sweet thing for him that even those memories will stay in his mind, her present was more that enough to keep them.

And without thinking the corners of his mouth slowly curved upward.

-Tousan! You're… smiling! - said the girl with wide beautiful green eyes.

-That's weir, but you should do it more often. I like you more when you smile! Right kaasan? I also bet obaasan loveeeed that pretty smile of yours – she giggles while putting one finger on each corner of his mouth as to make the smile bigger.

-We should go now, its getting late- he pointed looking at the sky.

-Hai! Good night kaasan! Good night obaasan!- her little fingers caressing the stone that represent the memory of the two other women his father loves the most, besides her.

Watching the display of affection from his daughter he understood

He understood all very well.

Mikoto give him to life.

Sakura give him something to live for.

_For now on you tow share my love, w__ithout breaking away form each other, c__ause, just like a shade it's compose of tow different colours a__nd a tree can have tow branches, __in the same death you'll live inside me together._

-Tousan hurry up! - scream the little girl swinging her hands in the air.

New smiles appear on his face at the view of his daughter.

Black long hair swinging by a light refreshing breeze …

…Green vivid eyes looking innocently at him …

… A smile as pure as the loved he professes for her…

Her… always her, his light and darkness, his question and his answer; the road of life had planed for him to always have a guardian angel by his side, it might had have three different faces and three different names, but it seems to him that they share the same spirit, the same tender heart, the same loving smile, they were one and the same. Looking at his daughter, it never stops to amazes him how fade brought this beautiful, lovely been into his life, someone that mix the things he adore the most, all of it…together.

-She got the same smile as you.-

He says looking down to both graves. Then he turns and goes back to the side of the girl giving her a playful glare for her earlier comment. But she remains smiling. They walk home hand by hand.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

_Is it __worth to live after everything? _

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-You are lucky to have a daughter like me you know? No one else could possibly stand a grumpy face like that every day of her life.-

Yes, after everything Uchiha Sasuke was one lucky guy.

What else could a man ask for? Three of the most exceptional women that had walked on this earth loved him with all their hearts. Just the way he was.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Any men will dare to live for lest than that.


End file.
